Coming Home
by DeathoftheRebellion
Summary: Sasuke returns home from a week-long misson, and get's a very special greeting from a certain dobe. . . Sasunaru. Lemon. PWP. One-shot.


A/N: 'Ello, peoples! I've decided to be un-embarrassed and write yet another story of wonderful yaoi seks. This one's been finished for a few weeks now, but there was this thing with bacon, wal-mart and feet . . . -smiles sheepishly- Anywho. . . Enjoy!! ;D

* * *

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, steam emanating from the doorway. He finished toweling his hair and Sasuke groaned loudly, leaning against the doorway to the Uchiha manor.

He had just returned from a week-long mission, and smelled almost as gross as he looked. All he wanted to do was take a long, hot bath, and cuddle up with his Naru-chan. After much poking and prodding on Sasuke's part, Naruto finally agreed to move out of his dumpy apartment and into Uchiha estate, where he would be molested by said Uchiha 24 hours a day. Needless to say, neither of the shinobi got much sleep. With missions and paperwork, the only time they spent together was during that night, and that usually led to . . . other things.

Sasuke sighed and walked through the door of his home, tossing his weapons carelessly to the floor. As he made his way to the kitchen, he nearly fell over as he was tackled by an orange and yellow blur. Small arms wound themselves around his neck and he found himself staring into big, blue eyes.

"Welcome home, Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, smiling cutely. Sasuke found himself smirking at how adorable his dobe could be. "Usuratonkachi. . ." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's slim waste. The blonde pouted, glaring up at Sasuke. "Don't call me that, teme." He grumbled, burying his face in Sasuke's chest. The Raven chuckled and skimmed his hands down his lover's sides, reaching behind to squeeze firm cheeks. Naruto squeaked and lightly pushed against Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke. . . you're tired. . .let me." The blonde smiled lustily at the raven, pushing him to sit down in one of the wooden chairs that sat near the kitchen table. Sasuke rose an elegant eyebrow. "You're not topping, dobe." Naruto chuckled and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Silly teme. . . who said anything about that?"

Naruto slowly began shedding his clothes, dropping each garment to the floor to pool around his feet. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips, leaning forward slightly. The kitsune was now fully naked, standing before Sasuke, taunting him. He was tempted to just jump the blonde and pound him into the floor, but he was curious as to what Naruto had planned.

The jinchuuriki stepped forward until he was standing between Sasuke's legs. He placed his hand on the raven's cheek and kissed him passionately, coaxing the other's tongue out to play. Sasuke snaked his arms around the blonde's waste, stroking his hips as their tongues battled for dominance. All too soon, the need for air caused them to pull apart, panting.

Naruto gave the Uchiha a lusty stare before dropping to his knees. Slowly, he unzipped Sasuke's pants, making sure to graze his semi-hard erection. The raven groaned in anticipation. The blonde smirked and dipped his hand into Sasuke's boxers, pulling out his throbbing member. He flattened his tongue and licked the underside of the tip, causing the Uchiha to bite back a moan. Naruto smirked and closed his mouth around the tip, sucking lightly. Sasuke moaned quietly and wound his fingers into golden hair. Naruto began moving his head up and down the large shaft, occasionally swiping his tongue across the underside. The raven was in ecstasy. He tried to thrust into the welcoming heat, but Naruto's hands kept his hips in place.

Still sucking Sasuke's cock vigorously, Naruto snaked a hand down to his own erection and began thumbing the slit. He moaned onto Sasuke's shaft, causing the Uchiha to groan at the vibrations. When The blonde's finger were coated in precum, he slid a hand down to his entrance and slowly circled the puckered hole. A slim finger pushed it's way inside the hole before moving back out again. The finger soon pushed it's way back inside, forming a steady rhythm. Another finger was soon added, and Naruto moaned at the feeling. He scissored the fingers, preparing himself for something much bigger. The fingers pumped in and out of his tight entrance, making Naruto moan around Sasuke's cock.

Said Raven was groaning in ecstasy, moving the blonde's head up and down his shaft. Naruto pushed a third finger into his hole, wincing at the stretching feeling. The fingers continued to move in and out, until they brushed against something that made the blonde see stars. He cried out and tore his head away from Sasuke's cock. He pressed down on his fingers, pushing them against the spot. Naruto moaned loudly before removing his fingers with a slick pop.

He slowly climbed onto Sasuke's lap, pressing the raven's erection at his hot, tight entrance. Naruto slowly lowered himself onto Sasuke's cock, wincing at the slight pain. He kept going until Sasuke's member was fully sheathed inside him. Naruto sat panting for a moment, getting used to the feeling of fullness. Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's hips, calming the blonde. The raven restrained himself from pounding into the tight heat that surrounded his cock. He groaned, feeling his lover's walls clench around his shaft. Naruto rotated his hips experimentally, feeling the pain being ebbed away by pleasure. Sasuke groaned at the action.

Naruto hooked his arms around Sasuke's neck and slowly raised himself off of the raven's member until only the tip remained inside. The blonde suddenly slammed himself back down, crying out at the pleasure he felt. Sasuke groaned and helped the blonde lift himself again, only to drop him back down onto the awaiting erection. Naruto tossed his head to the side, moaning loudly. A pale hand found it's way to Naruto's right nipple, making the kitsune cry out in ecstasy. The blonde whimpered at the dual pleasure.

Sasuke pushed himself in and out of Naruto's lithe body, groaning against a tan neck. Naruto's hand snaked it's way to his leaking member, only to be smacked away by a glaring Uchiha. Naruto whimpered, but it was quickly replaced by a moan as Sasuke's hand began swiftly pumping the blonde's erection. Naruto cried out at the sensation.

"Sa-Sasuke . . . I'm close. . " Naruto panted out, leaning his head against Sasuke's chest and letting the raven move him up and down the thick shaft.

The blonde's moans grew louder as the pace quickened. His hands clung to Sasuke's back, trying to pull the raven closer. Naruto came first with a long, loud moan. His back arched as thick streams of cum splattered across his and Sasuke's chests. The Uchiha came shortly after, grunting, as he shot ribbons of cum into Naruto's tight entrance.

The two panted against each other, slowly coming down from their high. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto with a wince and held the blonde bridal style. Naruto smiled tiredly up at Sasuke, who gave a small smile and kissed the blonde's forehead in return. The raven walked up the stairs, holding his blonde, silently awaiting round two.

* * *

A/N: Uwaaah! That was waaaay too short! I just can't seem to make anything long enough. -wrings hands-

* * *

Sasuke growled and sunk his teeth into the neck of his blonde victim. Said blonde writhed beneath him, crying out at the harsh treatment. "Sa-Sasuke!" The raven smirked and leaned down to whisper into Naruto's ear a simple, yet meaningful word. "Review."


End file.
